


never been afraid of any deviation

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy don't give a damn bout his bad reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never been afraid of any deviation

“So,” Roy says, licking cheese from his cheese fries off his fingers as he puts his feet up on the coffee table, right before Jason knocks them back off. “Tim’s been coming around a lot.”

Jason glares at him as he picks the empty containers up and goes to stuff them in the trash. “No.”

Roy laughs and turns around backwards on the couch to look at him. “What? I didn’t even say anything.”

Jason snorts. “I know what you’re thinking. And don’t.”

“But Jay, he’s so _cute_ ,” Roy says. 

“Roy…”

“And have you _seen_ him use a computer? I had a tiny orgasm when he hacked into NASA the other day.”

“I mean it, Harper,” Jason says and grabs a beer out of the fridge. “Don’t go there.”

“Why not?” Roy asks. “I thought you didn’t even like him.”

“I don’t,” Jason says, but it’s with the same expression he uses when he talks about how much he hates Bruce, which means he’s lying through his teeth. “But I’m not going to put up with him moping around when you get tired of him.”

“I don’t --”

“Paris,” Jason says, reminding him of Dominque. “Columbia.” _Marguerrite._ “Germany.” _Claus._

“You can stop now,” Roy scowls.

“Thailand…”

 

: : :

 

Two days later Tim’s in the apartment going head to head with Jason over something Bruce felt Jason should know, but apparently couldn’t be fucked to come and tell him himself, which is clearly what Jason’s upset about the most, and Roy --

Roy can’t stop imagining what Tim would look like bent over the barstool Jason looks like he’s about to throw at him.

“ _Roy_.”

“Jay’s right,” Roy says instinctively and tears his gaze away from Tim’s ass. He’s never been hot for somebody in _chinos_ before, but apparently there’s a first time for everything. 

“Of course you’d agree with him,” Tim snaps, clearly worked up by his and Jason’s little verbal tussle. He’s actually red in the face a little and Roy can’t stop thinking about how pink he’d get if Roy dropped to his knees right now and swallowed him whole. 

“I swear to god, Harper,” Jay mutters behind him and shoves him out the way. “Tim, you’re leaving.”

“I’m -- excuse me? You can’t just --”

“Fine,” Jason says. “But I’m about to put my cock so far down Roy’s throat that he can’t talk for a week, so stay if you want but I’m gonna have to charge you for the show.”

At that, Tim goes the _prettiest_ shade of red and Roy’s dick gets so hard so fast he thinks he might actually cry. 

“That --” Roy says when Jason slams the door on Tim and crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at him. “Why’d you do that?” 

“I said _no,_ ” Jason growls at him and shoves Roy down to his knees. “Don’t forget I know how you are, Harper.”

“Jay,” Roy whimpers when Jason gets his dick out and strokes it to hardness. “Please --”

“Swear to me,” Jason says, rubbing the precome on his fingers across Roy’s lips, letting him suck on his fingers for just a moment before taking them away. “Tell me you won’t fuck with Drake and break his damn heart like you do everybody else.”

Roy looks up at him, blinks his eyes and licks his lips. “I promise,” he says and Jason rewards him by fucking his mouth raw, by pulling his hair just the way Roy likes and telling him how good he is, and after Jason comes he does the same for Roy. 

After all, they are a team.

 

: : :

 

“So, I remember when I was in the Titans,” Roy says, leaning over Tim as he rewires one of Roy’s bots for him. He’s actually doing it completely wrong, but Roy isn’t as concerned about that as much as the way Tim _smells_ , like fucking expensive cologne that reminds him of Dick. “Everybody was kind of into everybody, you know?”

“Yeah,” Tim says, grabbing the wire cutters. “Dick told me a little about that.”

“So,” Roy says, trying to stay far away from _that_ topic. “What about you? There anybody you’re --”

Tim spins around in the stool and Roy doesn’t back away, stays right where he is, so close he can smell the latte on Tim’s breath that he finished before he showed up.

“Roy,” Tim says quietly. “Are you hitting on me?”

“Um,” Roy says, his hands itching to touch the little freckles on Tim’s jaw. “Probably not.”

“Really?” Tim asks and Roy isn’t really listening, just mostly staring at the ridiculous shape of his mouth and wondering if he could still taste the coffee on his tongue if he kissed him right now. 

“No. Definitely not.”

Tim quirks an eyebrow at him like he’s amused, which somehow just makes Roy harder. “That’s good,” Tim says. “Because I’m totally not sleeping with you.”

Roy’s mouth curves into a slow smirk. “And what makes you think that I want to sleep with you?”

“Your history,” Tim shrugs and spins back around on the stool, picking his tools back up. “You’ve got kind of a reputation.”

_Dammit, Dick. Just had to run your mouth._

“That was the old me,” Roy says, subtly reaching over and tucking Tim’s tag back into his shirt, letting his fingers linger for a moment on the nape of his neck. “Haven’t you heard I’ve turned over a new leaf?”

“Yeah?” Tim asks, cocking an eyebrow at him. “Tell Jay he might want to watch the teeth.” He says, glancing down at Roy’s throat.

“Oh, that wasn’t Jaybird,” Roy says, catching himself just a second too late. “Damn it.”

“Uh huh,” Tim snorts. “I rest my case.”

 

: : :

 

“You don’t understand,” Roy says as he looses arrow after arrow into a fray of shrubbery come to life. Behind him, Jason’s busy with what Roy can only call Swamp Thing’s evil twin. “He’s different!”

“He’s different,” Jay shouts behind him as he reloads. “Because he won’t fuck you.”

“Yeah that’s the part I don’t get,” Roy shouts back as his explosive arrow goes off and leaves and vines rain down on them. 

“I’ll explain standards to you when we’re not being overrun by satanic undergrowth, okay?”

“Standards,” Roy mutters and shoots a flare arrow into the center of the giant tree creature, watching as it burns from the inside out into a pile of ash. “Who needs them.”

 

: : :

 

“You know what we should do,” Roy says to Tim on a rooftop overlooking the river. They just finished kicking the crap out of a bunch of assholes trying to open a portal to the underworld or _something_ and Roy’s pretty sure Jay’s still screaming at Bruce down in the warehouse they left the two of them in. 

Or _something_. 

Tim puts his hands on his hips and looks at him. “Harper,” he says. “Do you even know how to date?”

“Hey,” Roy says, not even having to mock being offended at that. Just because he's got a reputation for _maybe_ having a short attention span doesn't mean he doesn't know how to treat a lady. Or an incredibly frustrating boy genius in goddamn swan feathers. “I’m a fucking casanova, kid.”

“Sure,” Tim snorts. “I’ll be waiting for my horse drawn carriage.”

Roy can tell Tim thinks he’s just fucking with him, but that’s okay. It’ll make it all the more sweeter. 

 

: : :

 

“Roy,” Tim smothers a laugh behind his hand as he stands on the curb, staring at the limo. “You do realize I lived with Bruce for years, right? Limousines don’t exactly impress me as much as your usual dates, I’d imagine.”

“So rude,” Roy says, but he’s grinning as he shoves him on the curb. “Get in the damn car.”

Once Tim actually climbs inside the car, Roy follows him and sits on the opposite seat, folding his hands in his lap. 

“So,” Tim says, staring out the window. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Roy smiles and pulls his phone out of his back pocket.

“Texting on a first date,” Tim chides him. “If that’s what you usually do, then I guess I see why no one sticks around.”

“It’s not,” Roy says, schooling his expression so Tim doesn’t see how much his comment got to him, covering it up with a smirk. “But then, you’re not who I usually go out with, are you? Go on, take your phone out. I know you need to check up on your buds.”

“I’m fine,” Tim says, but two blocks later he’s pulling his phone out and ignoring Roy’s little snigger as he checks his messages. 

When the car finally stops, the driver gets out and opens the door for them and Tim --

“Roy,” he says. “Why the hell are we at your and Jason’s apartment?”

“Because,” Roy says, tipping the driver and giving him a little nod. “Didn’t figure fancy dining or the opera would impress you much either. Now can we go inside, I’m freezing my balls off out here.”

“Charming,” Tim says, but follows him up the stairs anyway. 

When they get inside Tim looks around and crosses his arm over his chest, lifts an eyebrow at Roy. “If this is your seduction technique I’m starting to doubt all those rumors.”

Roy just grins at him and grabs him by the elbow. “Come on,” he says. “I wanna show you something I’m working on.”

They spend the next hour and a half down in Roy’s workshop, tinkering with Roy’s latest prototype weapon. It’s a crossbow that shoots lasers -- or it’s supposed to be, Roy’s having trouble with the whole _laser_ part, admittedly. But Tim seems really into it, keeps going on about Star Wars for some reason and almost _hits_ Roy when he admits he hasn’t been to the theater to see it yet. 

“Are you kidding me?” He says. “It’s fucking epic, how could you not have seen it? Han Solo --”

“Spoilers!” Roy shrieks and covers his ears and when Tim laughs at him and reaches for his arms to pull them away, Roy leans in and kisses him. 

He -- 

He definitely didn’t _mean_ to. Generally his moves are smoother than that, more premeditated. This is just something he does without a single thought beforehand, something about the way Tim’s eyes lit up when he smiled and the fact that _he_ was the one who made him do it. There’s nothing smooth or Casanova-like about it. He does it while Tim’s mid-laugh and their teeth bump together. His lips are dry and ridiculously, Roy’s hands are still covering his ears with Tim’s fingers wrapped around his wrists.

“Whoops,” Roy says when Tim lets him go, his cheeks splotchy with color. “Would you believe me if I said I didn’t mean to do that?”

“Probably not,” Tim says, but Roy thinks he can see the grin he’s trying to fight back, so maybe there’s hope. 

“Hey!” Roy says. “You hungry? I’m hungry!”

“Um,” Tim says. “No offense, Roy, but Jason’s warned me about your cooking.”

“Just trust me,” Roy grins at Tim from the stairs and Tim follows him back up. 

 

: : :

 

“I can’t believe --” Tim says, pausing to finish chewing. “This is my favorite burger on the _planet._ ” He takes another big bite. “How’d you know?”

“I have my ways,” Roy grins and steals one of Tim’s fries. “Also, you tweet about it like six times a week.”

Tim blushes and wipes his mouth. “It’s -- I used to go there after school. I’d hang around after I ate and do my homework sometimes. And this one waitress, Mags, she’d ask to see the pictures I’d taken --” He stops and blushes again, realizing maybe he’s said more than he meant to. 

“I had someone like that,” Roy says. “There was this old homeless lady who lived in the alley where I used to go to --” He coughs. Probably not first date conversation material. “I mean, yeah. I knew someone like that.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Tim says. “I know what you’ve been through, Roy. That’s not why I --”

“Didn’t want to get involved with Roy “More Issues Than National Geographic” Harper?” 

Tim frowns at him and sets down his drink. “Roy,” he says. “Tell me why you wanted to go out with me.”

“You mean besides the glaringly obvious?” Roy tries for a leer, but going by the look on Tim’s face he’s not buying it. 

“Well,” Roy says, taking a breath. He guesses this is happening now, so okay. “I like you, for one. Like, really like you. At first, yeah, maybe it was because you said no and my fucked up brain took that as a challenge. But it hasn’t been about that for a while. And I can’t explain it and I don’t even really understand it. But I think it has something to do with how fucking pretty you are when someone tells you you can’t do something and how fiercely you protect your friends and how I want to kiss you but I’d be totally cool if you wanted to talk to me about Chewbacca for the next three hours too.”

“Oh my god,” Tim says softly, his mouth falling slightly open. “I think I get it now.”

“Get what?” Roy asks, but then Tim’s moving, Tim’s crawling right in his _lap_ , framing Roy’s face with his hands and kissing him like -- like he _means_ it. 

“God,” he says against Roy’s mouth. “Why aren’t you --”

“What?”

“Touching me,” Tim says and grabs Roy’s hands and puts them on his ass.

“Oh,” Roy grins and squeezes Tim’s ass a little, drags him closer so he can grind their hips together as he sucks on Tim’s bottom lip. 

They make out on the couch until Tim’s mouth is red and raw from it and they’re both so hard they’re aching, Tim making sweet, sharp noises into his mouth as their dicks rub together through their jeans. 

“Roy,” he says, out of breath. “Let’s --”

“Yeah,” Roy says and stands up with Tim still in his lap, wraps Tim’s legs around him and carries him to his bedroom. 

“I mean it you know,” Roy says as he crawls on top of him, pushes Tim’s shirt up and mouths at his belly. “I’d be totally fine just listening to you talk to me about Star Wars,” he pushes Tim’s shirt higher and flicks his tongue out over a nipple. “Or how you hacked that supercomputer when you were twelve. Actually, could you tell me about that?”

“ _Roy_ ,” Tim growls and pulls him on top of him, grabs Roy’s shirt and yanks it off over his head, then goes for the zipper on his jeans. “Can we talk after I get you off?”

“Oh hell yes,” Roy groans when Tim gets his hand around him. “Fuck, your hands feel so good, Tim.”

“You feel good too,” Tim murmurs against his jaw as he strokes Roy’s dick, smearing precome around. “I think next time I’ll use my mouth.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Roy cries out and pumps his hips into the tight circle of Tim’s hips just a handful more times before he loses it and comes all over Tim’s hand and his belly, panting hotly into the crook of Tim’s neck. “Sorry, that was -- been thinking about that for a long time.”

“Good,” Tim says, color filling in his cheeks. “So have I. A _really_ long time.”

“Oh,” Roy says, grinning loosely and starts to kiss his way down Tim’s chest. “You know, I would have.”

“I was fifteen,” Tim says, gasping when Roy’s mouth brushes his hip, lifting them when Roy unbuttons his jeans and starts pulling them down.

Roy just looks up at him and smirks. “Remind me to tell you my thoughts about standards one day,” Roy says and licks a stripe up Tim’s dick, drawing a loud moan out of him before swallowing him down. 

Roy takes his time with him, savors the taste and the heat of Tim in his mouth, sucks on the head until Tim is literally whimpering and writhing beneath him. He sucks him sloppily, gets him so wet that he just slides in and out of his mouth so good, makes Tim swallow down a scream when he dips his head and sucks on his balls. 

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Roy says when he comes back up, biting at Tim’s hip. He gets his hand around Tim’s dick, so slick with his spit and Tim’s precome that it just slips and slides through his fist, watches Tim’s face as he jerks him off. “I thought I was never going to get to see this, but god, it was worth the wait.”

Tim arches his back when he comes and says Roy’s name like it’s some kind of _curse_ when Roy replaces his hand with his mouth and swallows the rest of it, licks at Tim’s cock until there’s nothing left and Tim is shaking and whimpering beneath him and trying to push him away. 

Roy crawls up on the bed next to him and curls up behind Tim, pressing his mouth to the back of Tim’s neck.

“I know you think I’m some kind of love ‘em and leave ‘em type,” he says, tracing a long scar on Tim’s thigh. “But is it okay if I keep you for a while?”

“Mm,” Tim says, pulling the covers over them. “I think we can work something out.”


End file.
